A TDI Haunting
by Jenn the Cat
Summary: It's just another TDI reunion fic, right? Wrong! Strange things have been happening in the camp that could put the campers' lives at risk. Could a ghost be haunting about? Containing material from the Discovery Channel horror show, A Haunting.DISCONTINUED
1. The First Night

**Hey everyone. This is a story that I thought would be fun to write. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.**

* * *

Everyone knows the story of Total Drama Island. 22 teens come to a beat-up summer camp in hopes of winning 100,000 dollars. Simple, right? Well, people don't know too much about the untold story after the competition when the teens come back a year later for a TDI reunion. This story contains super natural events, close to deaths of characters, and lives being tortured and tormented. Will you take it?... Read on and find out...

* * *

The campers were so excited to be able to see each other again. After all the boring tests and trechering difficulties of school, summer had finally came. TDI's season two had passed and their last two weeks of summer were going to be filled with familiar faces from just a year ago.

After the boat that the previous campers were on finally made it to the Dock of Shame, they happily got off the boat one-by-one. Of course no body talked to Heather. They still didn't forgive her from last year.

"Hey guys!" Chris said. "Welcome back! Don't worry. I'm pretty sure all the things from season two were cleared away," he snickered.

So, the first day went by pretty well. All the campers just having fun and seeing each other again. Everything went on pretty smoothly.

It was night time when everything went wrong.

It was nine p.m. and everybody was in their old cabins fast asleep. All except Cody that is.

* * *

As soon as he stepped back into the cabin, he felt that something wasn't right. Unfortunately, when he told everyone else, they just thought he was crazy. Well, the feeling kept to him all night until...

SLAM!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

"What the heck, Cody?" Trent groaned after being rudely awakened.

"I think I heard something," he said while shivering.

"It's the wind. Now shut up and go to sleep," Noah groaned.

Yeah, so everyone thought he was just being paranoid and crazy.

Well, Bridgette would disagree.

* * *

Over at the Killer Bass girls' cabin, everyone was fast asleep. Nothing's wrong around here... Think again!

An eerie voice came to the midst as Brigdette woke up to go to the bathroom. "Do you really want to go outside?"

"Huh, what, who said that?"

"Do you really want to go outside? Do you really want to go somewhere where there are plenty of things I can kill you with?"

"Huh?"

As suddenly as it came, the voice disappeared. Bridgette, frightened, pulled her cover enough to that her eyes and forehead were the only things visible. The thought rang into her head.

_I'll hold it 'til tomorrow._

* * *

**I based this fic on a Discovery Channel show that I watch called, The Haunting. Please review!**


	2. The Third Victim

**Disclaimer: Yah, you get the picture.**

**-**

"You mean none of you heard that weird voice last night?" Bridgette said to the other former Killer Bass girls.

"Oh come on Bridgette. A spooky voice looming the cabin at the middle of the night? Has surfing under the sun for too long done something with your head?" Courtney responded.

"I'm telling you, it was real! I'm not crazy!"

"Suuuure you aren't." Afterwards, they walked away leaving Bridgette to sigh to herself in sorrow.

-

At the same time, the boys were all at the "arts and crafts" shed, messing around with the bike and tools. While some were checking out the main attractions of the shed, others were surrounding Cody who, just like Bridgete, was murmuring about the ghost with no one believing him. In fact, they were laughing at him.

"Dude, it was the wind. Get over it," Geoff said while wiping off a tear he had shedded from the laughter.

"No it wasn't! I never had that weird feeling about the cabin before. Is anybody believing me?!"

"Dude," Duncan began. "Were you reading fanfics about someone killing Star Wars characters over the summer?"

"No!... Maybe... Kind of."

Afterwards, all those who were surrounding Cody had left to join the others. As they left him alone, he sighed and exited the shed. He never really was into bikes anyway.

"I'm telling you, I'm not crazy!"

"Suuuuure you aren't."

Cody turned around and took quick notice of the following conversation, only to see the girls leaving Bridgette stuck with a gloomy face.

Of course this really not much to be so sad about, but she knew that something was terribly wrong and that everyone in camp was in trouble... She just couldn't prove it...

And neither could he.

"So, something strange happened at night and no one believed you too?"

A bit startled from the sudden noise, Bridgette turned around and took notice of Cody who looked as if he was in the same mood too. "Um, yeah, I guess."

"I heard a weird slamming noise at and no one did anything with the door all night. Plus, I had this strange feeling all night. You?"

"Voice said that he was going to kill me."

As Bridgette answered, Cody's eyes widened and his teeth began to cringe. Two signs of fear. "What?! I'm getting off of this island!"

"Um, you can't. The boat's not coming back until the reunion is over."

"So? I'm not gonna die here before senior year!" With that, he ran to the ocean and leaped into the water. A few seconds later, he jumped out of the water screaming while a shark swam to get him.

-

That night, Bridgette attempted to go to sleep. After about an hour and 30 minutes, she did, but it wasn't Bridgette that was in trouble tonight. Nor was it Cody.

It was Courtney.

Apparently, she stole a bunch of soda the day before she left for the reunion. She drank it all, threw up a couple of times (it was a whole crate, dude). Now, she wasn't able to sleep... Oh, did I mention that she also stole a necklace? With the whole overachiever act at home, no one would have ever guessed...

Too bad that the necklace didn't even last a week.

Slowly, the necklace's pendant ascended into the air, right off of her neck. She slowly opened up her eyelids soon enough to see it practically fly off. In fright, she stared at the diamond pendant as a strange green aura surrounded it. In seconds, the pendant exploded to tiny, crystal pieces.

She was lucky none of them landed on her at the sharp ends. Unfortunately, that wasn't all of it. After the pendant was crushed to pieces, the green aura circled around the chain. Instead of gently floating, it began tugging her at the neck which caused her to start gagging. Finally, she was smart enough to pull the chain off and flung it to the floor. Shortly after that, a strange laughter echoed in the air, in the tone of a young, female child. It dis disappear, but Courtney was too traumatized to move at all.

And that's when the screaming began.

* * *

**Sorry if they're a bit OC. I try my best.**


	3. Ghosts?

**Sorry for the late update. A bit of a writer's block for this fic. To all those who were waiting, you all get cookies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. We get it already.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm telling you guys, it was real! I was being choked down by my necklace. Why won't you people believe me?!"

"Um, because it involved a floating necklace, an exploding pendant, and a laughing ghost girl. Do you think we'd believe you?" Heather snorted.

"I'm not lying! I was a former CIT! Why would I lie?!"

"'Cause you started dating juvy boy over here."

"True that," Duncan replied.

"Well, whatever," Heather added on. "I'm gonna go take a shower now. Good luck with whatever."

As everyone started to leave, only three decided to stay near the former CIT.

"It's weird," Duncan began. "You don't usually make up strange stories up. You going crazy like Star Wars geek here?"

"Hey!"

"Look, I saw what I saw and I heard what I heard!"

"Was the voice young and feminine?" Bridgette asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, why?"

"That must be the same voice that threatened me the night before," the surfer girl said. "Don't you guys see? There might be something up in the camp. We all could be in grave danger!"

"Yeah, but nobody is believing you three. There really isn't much of a way to stop what's going on," Duncan said.

Just then, a piercing scream came through the air. Since it was coming from the showers, everyone knew instantly that the scream was coming from Heather. The 21 former campers made it just in time to see Heather, covering her body with a towel, shaking in fear and wet with red liquid all over her.

"What happened?" Geoff asked.

"Somebody thought it would be funny to put red food coloring in my shower!" She replied, practically screaming. She then pointed daggers at Leshawna. "You did this, didn't you?!"

"Who, me? The show was last year! There ain't no point in messing with you now!"

"Oh quit lying!"

"Oh cool," Izzy said, examining the red liquid covering Heather. "This food coloring looks just like blood!"

"BLOOD?!" Heather screeched again.

"You know, this reminds me of the time when my brother had a huge nose bleed in the bath tub and it covered the whole dang thing, then me and my older cousin decided to swim in it for a bit to see what it felt like. It was so gross and gushy and warm!!"

"Can it crazy girl!!"

"So, you think we're crazy now?" Courtney snorted.

"Alright, I believe you, but do you know what's going on?"

"... Not exactly."

"Well," Bridgette began. "Since both me and Courtney experienced a ghostly voice interacting with us, I have a theory that it may be ghosts."

"GHOSTS?!" The former campers shouted.

"Awesome!" Izzy added on.

"Ghosts?" Heather said while rolling her eyes. "Come on. Maybe it's just Chris pulling another trick like the phyco killer challenge," she continued on calmly. "We're probably being filmed for some reunion special." She then turned to a place where she probably presumed a camera was being hidden. "You hear that Chris?! I'm on to you!"

"Can it Heather!" The goth girl, Gwen said, gaining the attention of her pures. "Alright, so maybe it is a ghost or maybe it isn't. We need someone to determine if it is or not, like a psychic or something."

"Yeah, brillant plan," Heather said, rolling her eyes again. "Now where are we going to find a psycic in the middle of the ocean!"

"Um, I know a psychic," Cody said.

"You do?" Duncan said.

"Yeah, but she never really did anything in front of me, but it's worth a try."

"Wait," Noah interrupted. "Are you talking about that Jen girl who keeps on stalking and hitting on us?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't call," he continued. "It's probably just some gimmick she came up with to impress us."

"Oh come on, she's really not that bad when you get to know her. Besides, like I said, it _is_ worth a try."

"... Fine," he groaned.

With that, everyone tried to get back to their business, still with fear of what might happen next in their minds, while Cody dialed his friend for her assistance.

* * *

Early the next morning, a the noise of a docking boat arrived to the ears of the campers. In their pajamas, night gowns, and whatever they wear when they sleep, they stepped outside to see what was up, most of them still yearning for some sleep.

Stepping out of the boat was a girl of long, black hair and Asian descent. She wore a bright red jacket, a black t-shirt, an orange mini skirt, rainbow socks, and sky blue Converses.

"Hola peoples!" She shouted. She then took notice of Cody and Noah and immediately ran up to them. "Heya cuties."

"Hey Jen," Cody said calmly.

"I'm out of here," Noah said as he began walking back in the cain.

"So," she giggled. "What do you want me to do?"

"We need you to check if this island is haunted."

"Oh, okay."

Suddenly, the small ring of cell phone erupted in the silent air. The noise was strong near the pockets of Jen.

"Oh, hold on a sec," she grabbed out her cell and calmly said, "Hello?" There was an eerie laughter of a young, female child. "Oh, okay. Bye." She shut her phone off. "Yup, this place is haunted."

"That's how you tell if a place is haunted or not?" Gwen said.

"Yup!" Jen smiled gleefully.

"You're the worst psychic ever," Duncan added on.

"Hey, don't push it."

* * *

**Alright, so now we know that the island is haunted. What will happen next? Find out in the next installment of A TDI Haunting! I promise that I won't take up a long time to update.**

**Don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy...**


	4. The Seance and the Mirror Dare

**I said that I'd update sooner, didn't I? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

**

* * *

**

"So, what next ghost girl?" Heather snorted. "What, you just get a call from the ghost and then you leave?"

"No," Jen answered. "We perform a seance, duh!"

"A se-what?" Ezekiel said.

"A seance. You know, a little ritual with a glass cup and calling ghosts and stuff and if the glass shatters, someone might get possessed by a demon. You guys haven't done this stuff in sleepovers before?"

"Uh, I live in the middle of nowhere, eh."

"... Oh yeah. You don't have anyone to sleep over with."

"Yeah, so can we get this seance thing over with?" Duncan said, rolling his eyes a bit.

"Can't. We have to do it after midnight. Looks like I'll be staying a night here." She then nudged towards Cody. "Can I bunk with you cutie?"

"Uh," Cody began, uneasily. "You're bunking with the girls, okay?"

"Aw, that's no fun."

* * *

Midnight rolled by. The moon was full and the seance was set up. On an old tablecloth, randomly taken from the mess hall, laid a glass cup surrounded by a bunch of random Scrabble pieces. The campers and Jen were sitting around in a circle, circling the tablecloth.

"I don't get it," Lindsay said. "What's with the Scrabble pieces?"

"... I don't know," Jen said. "Every time I saw people do this, there are Scrabble pieces so I thought, 'What the hay'."

"... Oh, I get it... I think."

"Yeah, can we get this over with so I can get back to sleep?" Noah said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you say Noah," Jen giggled. "Alright, so everyone close your eyes, hold hands, and concentrate."

Doing exactly what they were told, the 23 campers all concentrated, no matter how much they would've wanted to be sleeping instead.

...

...

...

Nothing happened.

"Ugh, this is stupid!" Heather cried, getting up.

"Heather, what are you doing? You'll anger the spirits!" Jen silently shouted.

"Oh come on, all of this stuff is just stupid baloney that little kids do during sleepovers. Do you guys honestly think that we're actually gonna contact a ghost?"

Thunder hit the island, even though it wasn't raining.

"... Alright, I'll stay," Heather whispered with a slight tinge of fear.

...

...

...

...

...

_Huh? I'm getting something, _Jen thought. Just then, her eyes turned green. Soon after, they even started glowing. "Um, guys, you can stop concentrating now."

Staring with confusion, everyone gaped as green aura began surrounding Jen. Anyone would've guessed that she was being possessed... If it weren't for the fact that Jen was calmly speaking with her own will.

"Awesome! I never thought that it would actually work!"

"Wait," Gwen said. "You've never done this before?"

"No, I've done this before. I just never got a ghost to communicate with me before." Just then, she floated in the air. "Cool!"

Everyone was starting to gain fear... Especially DJ who immediately ran away, screaming.

"Um, so what's it saying?" Tyler said, slowly backing away.

"Oh, his name is Bob and he was an intern."

"What?" Noah said, dumbfounded.

"He wants to kill Chris."

"Don't we all," Gwen replied, rolling her eyes. "What's with the dramatic effects?"

"He says that he always wanted to lift someone. Go figure."

"So, he's harmless, right?" Trent said, unsure of any of this.

"Oh, yeah, unless one of us decides to side with Chris."

"... So, what was the point with scaring the crap out of us the past few days?"

"... He says that he was playing with you guys and you people take things too seriously."

"Alright," Izzy began. "It's my turn to be lifted! Come on Bob, over here!"

"Hey, I'm not done with my turn yet!" Jen shouted as the aura began lifting Izzy.

"Well, ya snooze, ya lose," Izzy said, followed by the stick out of her tongue.

"You're not even supposed to say that in this kind of situation!"

"Will ya'll two stop arguing?!" The annoyed Leshawna shouted.

Shortly afterwards, the aura went away. Everyone was left, slightly traumatized... Well, that is except for Jen and Izzy who were still fighting about being floated.

"Alright," Jen sighed. "Forget it! Let's just go to sleep... I'm sleeping with the Gopher girls!"

A couple of them groaned while a couple of Bass girls were relieved.

"... Am I really that annoying?"

They all left, relieved that the glass didn't break. If it did, that means that there would've been a demon amongst them.

... Well, there was a tiny crack. That crack slowly grew to a giant one, which slowly caused the destruction of the glass cup.

* * *

It was way past the time anyone would sleep. In fact, it was two. The Gopher girls, unexpectedly were getting along great with Jen... Except Heather, obviously. It was just like a regular slumber party.

"Alright," Jen said, spinning the plastic bottle on the floor, which landed on Beth. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Bring it on!"

"Alright, do the mirror dare!"

"Um, the what?"

"You know, the mirror dare. Say the name of someone dead five times to a mirror after midnight. The spirit might appear on the mirror... Or even beyond."

"Jeez girl, you're really into this ghost stuff, aren't you?" Leshawna said.

"Well, duh! Why do you think I became a psychic!" She turned to Beth smiling evilly. "So, you doing it, or are you chicken?"

"Fine," she groaned. "This is stupid, though," She said while grabbing the mirror. After a short breath, Beth began. Rapidly, she said, "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary. There, you happy?"

"Do it over," Jen said, unsatisfied. "Bloody Mary doesn't count."

"Why not?"

" 'Cause it never works."

"Oh, oh, say Sally Nova!" Izzy cried.

"Sally Nova? Where'd you get that from?"

"The name's carved on the wooden flooring here!" She said, pointing on what looked like the oldest wooden plank in the cabin.

"Fine," Jen sighed. "Alright Beth, say Sally Nova five times."

"Fine," she sighed. Another short breath. "Sally Nova, Sally Nova... Sally Nova." No one knew why, but Beth's rapid speaking grew slower and she looked more flushed than ever. "Sally Nova... Sally Nova." No one knew why, but her expression grew to a flushed scared tone. After that, she screamed and dropped the mirror, breaking it's surface a bit.

"... Um, Belle, you okay?" Lindsay said, worriedly.

"I'm going to bed now."

"Huh? Why?" Jen said.

"Um, I just don't feel too well now, okay?"

So, she went to her bed, traumatized for the unknown. No one knew what happened, but that moment got everyone else to go to bed right after. So what did happen? Well, the mirror had a face on it... But it wasn't the reflection of anyone there...

* * *

**If anyone noticed, most of this chapter was based on the manga, "The Dreaming". Will update soon! Please review!**


	5. Stuck in Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Got it?**

**Oh, this story is not canon because TDA and any upcoming seasons do not exist within. Hope that might verify confusion people might be having, if any.**

**

* * *

**

The same night of the seance, a bit after to be exact, Chris was laughing hysterically in his cabin. Why was he laughing. Well, he wasn't watching camera tapingsor anything... He and Chef were laughing at the footage they got of the season 2 campers.

"Oh my god, did you see the look on his face when she triggered that explosion?! Pure gold bro!" Chris laughed as he mouthed a fistful of popcorn.

"Hey, pass some of that over here," the bulky chef said.

As he did, a strange thing occurred. Out of nowhere, the television screen went black, no vision showing.

"Hey, what gives?! Why'd you turn off the power?!" Chris complained.

"Um, what do you mean? You have the remote," Chef answered confusingly.

Just as confused, Chris turned to his side to see the completely dormant remote sitting still.

"... Okay..." After a short moment of silence, Chris and Chef shrugged it off and ultimately turned the power back on.

... Too bad the power turned off again.

... And again.

... And again.

... And again.

... Well, you get the picture.

"What the heck is up with this thing?!" Chris shouted angrily, swinging his hands in the air.

While Chris was off ranting his complaints to complete nothingness, Chef stared at the screen... And saw something quite disturbing.

"Uh, Chris, you might want to take a look at this."

"What?" He went to see the thing that has fascinated Chef... And it truly was disturbing...

Apparently, they weren't the only ones in the room.

The image of a figure was standing right next to the door according to the television screen. The two turned around to see who it was.

... But there was no one to be seen.

Reluctantly, and nervously, the twosome turned back towards to the TV with stains of confusion in their heads.

But as they turned back, the spitting image of Bob the ghost appeared right in front of them.

"AAAHHHHH!!" They both screamed, Chef jumping on to Chris.

"B-bob?" Chris said, shaking.

"Treating interns as dirt? Oh you'll be sorry you even hired me. By the end of this reunion, you both shall perish."

Afterwards, the two ran away, screaming and headed straight towards the boat.

-

It was another beautiful morning in Wawanakwa, almost like how it was yesterday. As Jen walked outside, stretching her arms, she positioned her eyes towards the dock with total confusion. "Huh? Wasn't my ride back supposed to be here about an hour ago?"

After a short moment of slight confusion, Jen shrugged it off and walked towards the forest for a walk to wait for her ride...

* * *

"It's still not here yet?!" Jen screeched at the top of her lungs."I've been walking for no apparent reason in the woods for about an hour and a half and it's not here yet?!"

"Hey, chill," Geoff said reassuringly. "Maybe the driver's just running, um, late."

"Hello?! Did you hear me?! An hour and a half!! He was supposed to be here an hour before I went for my stalling walk! How can anyone be _this _late?!" With her anger still intact, Jen grumbled off into the mess hall, knowing that she would be on the island for some time.

With Geoff still confused, he turned to his surfer girlfriend, who was looking at the dock even more confused. "Hey, what happened to the boat that we're supposed to leave on?"

* * *

Noah sat reading his novel in his regular, probably permanent, bored face. He was so intact to his book that he didn't even notice how long he was waiting there for breakfast.

"Hey ya cutie," a familiar voice said, sweetly.

Noah lifted his head away from his book and stared unapprovingly at the voice, Jen. "What? Can't you see I'm busy reading?"

"Oh, nothing," Jen answered, giggling. "So, what's on today's menu?"

Noah took a moment to think. He was so hooked on to his book, he seemed to forget if he did anything else that day. After a few seconds, he remembered that he didn't have breakfast. "Uh, I'm not sure. I didn't eat anything."

"You didn't? How long have you been in here waiting for some?"

"I don't know. Half an hour I think?"

"What?!" Jen breathed, shocked at his answer. "Does Chef usually take this long?"

"Uh, not really."

"Well, how about we go to the back and complain?"

"You do it. I'm not getting myself killed by Chef," he replied, getting back to his book.

Rolling her eyes and smiling (like how Izzy did on the first challenge), Jen walked into the kitchen. When she entered however, her expression changed to a scowl. "Hey, what's taking so long with the grub?! I'm starving... Here?"

No one was there.

"Uh, Noah," Jen said. "Chef isn't here."

Noah walked in, annoyed that he was interrupted from his book again. "What?"

"Chef is missing."

Noah looked around with his own eyes at the kitchen. She was right that he wasn't there, but he groaned at her comment that he was missing. "He's not missing. He's probably slacking off from work. We'll just let the others search for him, alright?"

"Um, you're not gonna help?"

"Help? And leave the ending to this book a secret for the whole day? I don't think so!" With that, he left.

Jen began following him, but as she reached the door, she felt a sudden chill in the air. Because she was a psychic, amateur to be exact, she knew that there was a ghost in the kitchen, but the chill seemed too cold to be the possession of Bob.

"What's taking you so long?!" Noah shouted off. "What? So scared, you forgot how to follow someone?"

"C-coming sweetie," Jen said nervously.

"I AM NOT YOUR SWEETIE!!"

She walked away and exited the mess hall with Noah, but as they did, a strange and ghostly silhouette of a young little girl.

She was snickering.

-

"Wait, so your ride isn't here yet, our boat ride home is missing, _and _Chef is missing?!" Leshawna said.

"Uh, apparently," Jen replied, a bit embarrassed that she even revealed that Chef wasn't in the mess hall. "Um, for my ride, I'll just call my driver, alright?"

She began dialing on her cell phone, red in the face. Everything seemed normal at first, but her phone refused to work. Then, she froze a bit.

"Um, you okay?" DJ said.

"Uh, just fine... My cell says that it's yesterday, but it's probably just a clock error, that's all. Can someone tell me what time it is?"

Katie and Sadie grabbed out their cells, but they said the same date. "Huh? My clock seems to be messed up too!" Katie said, shocked.

"Oh my gosh, me too!" Sadie said, smiling as she gazed at her BFFFL.

The others checked their cells too, but it came out as the same outcome. All of their phones said that it was yesterday.

... Well, Justin didn't have a cell with him so he just grabbed out a mirror and looked pretty.

"Hey, guys!" Cody shouted off in the distance. He came running towards them, huffing and puffing in exhaustion as he arrived. "I got bored and hacked into the security system. Chris and Chef discovered Bob and, um, abandoned us."

"Who's Bob?" DJ said. He was the only one who cowarded off and ran away before the end of the seance last night.

"Oh, just this nice ghost that used to be an intern that wants to kill Chris. Nothing really," Tyler answered.

"G-ghosts?" DJ said faintly.

"Y'know," Jen began. "I've been getting this weird feeling that Bob isn't the only ghost on the island. I'm feeling that there's another presence. An even powerful one... Maybe a demon?"

"A d-demon?" By this point, DJ fainted.

"Yeah, a demon that has enough energy to create a time hole on the island. The outside world is going through a regular day, but we're experiencing the same day all over again... Sort of."

"Uh, so we're in some sort of messed up sci-fi kind of thing?" Harold said, a bit confused.

"... Pretty much, yeah."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. It took quite some time to write this one! Sorry if I focus more on Jen than the campers and not focus on some campers at all. I'll try to fix that problem of mine.**

**I'll not be surprised if you send in a review saying that you have absolutely no clue of the whole concept of the time hole thing. Sorry for my poor explanation in this chap...**

**Will update soon!**


	6. Shards

**Hi everyone! (dodges tomatoes thrown at her) I'm really sorry that I haven't updated anything in a while! My brain's been dead since the new year and since January is mid-term month, you get the picture. I actually had no storyboard for this chapter yet, so I'm making this up as I go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TDI.**

**

* * *

**

Beth listened to the commotion outside, wondering what was going on. She felt like just going outside to ask the others, but her body told her just stay. She felt incredibly sick that morning and couldn't move at all. She hadn't felt well since the mirror dare challenge that Jen had issued her last night.

All Beth could do at the moment was stare blankly at the insides of the cabin, but her attention always led back to the, now broken, mirror that was left on the floor. She didn't want to see it, but she was practically forced to by herself. Something had happened last night during the mirror dare that she refused to remember, but it always came back to her mind like how a cat always comes back for more after you feed it once.

... There was something wrong with that mirror... Apparently, the mirror dare worked.

* * *

Everyone scattered around the island. They were either:

1.) Hiding.

2.) Searching for clues.

3.) Screaming senselessly (DJ).

As for Ezekiel, Eva, and Owen, Jen chickened out and sent the three to gather the seance stuff that she had left out in the open last night.

The small group of three wandered around the woods attempting to remember where the strange ritual was held. The walk seemed strangely longer than usual. Much time had passed since they began their somewhat journey.

"What time is it, eh?" Ezekiel said, yawning.

Owen grabbed out his cell phone and read, "11:59 P.M. of yesterday."

"The cells don't work, remember?" Eva groaned at the confused prairie boy.

"Well excuse me for forgetting, eh!"

After much more time, the three finally made it to the site of the seance... Which was apparently just in the woods across from where the bonfire ceremonies were held... Wow...

As Ezekiel and Eva were picking up the Scrabble pieces that no one had a clue what they had to do with the seance, Owen grabbed the glass cup... Or at least thought he was going to. Instead, he just stared at the pile of glass pieces scattered across the grassy ground.

"Whoa, what happened?" Owen said, staring at the pile.

That seemed to catch the attention of the other two because they stopped picking up the Scrabble pieces... And Ezekiel just decided to drop all of them on the floor which led to an evil eye from Eva.

"An animal probably just knocked it over or something," Eva said.

Owen shrugged it off and began to help Eva and Ezekiel pick up the pieces. Obviously, they did not know the rules of recycling because they just left the glass there.

As they began to walk away, unknowingly to them, the same aura from the previous chapters began surrounding the tiny pieces. A couple of pieces began to float in the air and as fast and like the sound of a bullet, a single piece flew by the three, just barely missing them. The single piece did manage to catch their attention as it stuck on to a nearby tree.

The three turned at the cackling of an unknown individual and a shooting of another shard which managed to miss the three again.

"Great pyramids of Gaza! Run for it!" Owen shouted.

Another shard flew by which managed to slightly stab Ezekiel's right arm. Another one came and made a cut on his cheek. Apparently, he was too scared to move even an inch.

Although she was already pretty far back, Eva managed to drag Ezekiel away before he was able to get even more injured. Unfortunately, running away did not stop the shards to fly towards them like bullets.

* * *

Off at the Dock of Shame, Gwen was lecturing off the same stuff she said in the psycho killer episode using her vast knowledge of horror movies. Most of the gang was there.

As Gwen finished up, she stared at the group and noticed that not everyone was there. "Where's Owen, Ezekiel, Eva, Dj, Bridgette, and Geoff?"

Just then, DJ, screaming like there was no tomorrow, ran across the camp grounds in total terror.

"Well, there's DJ," Duncan said while carving something with his knife.

"Bridgette and Geoff?"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL CAM:  
**Geoff and Bridgette are making and fall to the floor.

* * *

"Making out in the forest I presume," Noah said in a bored tone, still reading his novel.

"Oh, yeah, and I sent Ezekiel, Owen, and Eva to get the seance stuff I left laying around last night," Jen answered before the question came.

"You what?" Gwen said. "Why did you send them out? Didn't you see the psycho killer episode? We have to stick together or we'll all die!"

"Um," Cody began. "Sorry for interrupting, but wouldn't sticking together be even worse?"

"And this isn't a psycho killer we're dealing with!" Jen shouted off. "We're dealing with ghosts! I know ghosts and ghosts have a harder time killing each one of us if we scatter!"

As the ghost freak and the goth began debating against each other, screams could be heard coming closer and closer until the source of them could be visible. Owen, Eva, and Ezekiel came running closer and closer to the others.

"Duck for cover guys!" Owen shouted off.

"Why?" Lindsay said followed by a shard of glass that passed right by her. "Oh, that's why!" Everyone began screaming right after.

After shooting a "told you so" glare at Gwen,Jen grabbed what seemed like a regular piece of paper from her pocket. For reasons unknown, she held it out for the everyone to see. It contained strange symbols neatly lined up on it.

"What the **-BLEEP-** are you doing?!" Courtney shouted off, hiding behind a trash can.

As suddenly as it all had began, the shards just fell to the ground. Another one managed to hit Ezekiel just as the others fell, hitting him at his leg. the wounds from the other two began to show as blood began to drip down. He attempted to keep the pain dormant but didn't seem to be succeeding.

No one else seemed to notice. The others were just staring at the paper that Jen had used to stop.

"Cool! A paper charm! I've always wanted one of those! Where'd you get it?! Escope wants it!" Izzy shouted off.

"Dollar King," Jen responded.

Ezekiel could no longer contain the pain as he dropped on to the floor, screaming. Everyone's attention turned to the wounded prairie boy.

"Does anyone have a first aid kit?!" Trent shouted.

"I think Bridgette has one," Harold answered.

"But where is she?!"

Just then, the door to the Confessional Cam opened as Bridgette and Geoff fell over, making out.

Trent slapped himself on the head. "Should have known," he grumbled.

A slightly mad Leshawna walked over to the happy couple and started to pull them apart while shouting, "Yo, Bridgette, make yourself useful and get your first aid kit! We have an injured camper here!"

"Huh? What?" The surfer said, snapping out of her trance.

* * *

"So exactly what did you see when you got there?" Trent asked.

All the campers (with an exception of Beth who was still in bed) were seated at the area where their bonfire ceremonies were once held. Jen was uneagerly examining the area of the seance which still contained small shards of glass. Bridgette and Geoff were... Making out again... Shocker...

"Well," Owen began. "The only thing different was that the cup was completely broken."

"Wait," Jen interrupted. "You mean this glass was from the cup?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"... Oh crap..."

"Oh, oh, I know!" Izzy shouted, waving her hands in the air. With a rapid tongue, she continued on. "In seances, if the glass doesn't shatter or anything, it's a good ghost! If it does shatter, it's a demon that has just been unleashed to the surface world!"

After plenty of chatter, Tyler said to the smiling Izzy, "Why are you so happy?!"

"Well, it's obvious! I always wanted to die of a supernatural death! This is gonna be great! Besides, Jen can save us, can't she?"

Everyone's attention turned to the Asian psychic. "... What? You think I've actually faced a demon before?! I only do seances! None of the seances ever worked!"

"Well," Heather began. "You were the one that suggested the seance after we were pretty sure that there was a ghost. Wouldn't all of this be _your_ fault?"

More chatter.

A few of the campers started to show angry faces to Jen which followed by a couple more. Jen began to sink deep on to the ground, nervous of what would happen next.

In the nick of time however, lightning struck which was followed by heavy rain. This forced everyone to go in doors.

As the rain poured down on to the island and no one was outdoors, a strange mist formed at where the campers were just moments ago. It died down as a figure appeared in the midst of it all. She had long, curly, black hair and wore a a white, lacy, child-sized gown with a matching bonnet tied with a red ribbon.

She snickered as the noise of the water splashing down grew higher in volume. "Little do they know, I would've killed them with or without that seance."

Her translucent body moved, revealing her eerie, red eyes. "Hm, shall I let them kill themselves by blaming their main asset in surviving or shall I just kill them directly?... Choice two sounds more fun."

The last bit of her appearance was when she cackled off into the night as lightning struck the island. After the strike, she was no where to be seen.

It was the same ghostly laughter from all the times before.

* * *

**I had to leave right away, so please don't blame me if there are any errors! I only had time for spell check!**

**Please review!**


	7. Possessed

**I. Am. Running. Out. Of. Ideas!!**

**Mostly because most of my material came towards Jen, but I'm trying to tone her down for a couple of chapters (she passed the mary-sue test in a bad way).**

**To the person who is requesting character inclusion, due to the complicated time hole thing, no new characters can be introduced if they aren't ghosts.**

**Without further ado, time for chapter 7!**

**-**

Jen yawned as a new, erm, old day reopened. With all the angry glares she obtained last night, she went immidiately to bed and didn't bother changing. Being the late sleeper she was, only Beth was still in the old, rotten cabin.

"Morning Beth," she yawned.

Beth grunted out a 'morning' while facing the wall.

"Still sick?"

She slowly nugded, indicating a nod.

"Oh, okay then. I'll pick you up some grub," she answered regularly as she walked out the door.

Beth groaned out a 'whatever' the moment Jen slammed the door.

It was the same as yesterday (erm, today?) for her. Lie in bed 'cause she wasn't feeling well. To be exact, she was feeling worse. No one seemed to be too concerned for her though. They were just worried about saving their own butts...

-

Jen wasn't the only one taht was late that morning. Walking into the mess hall was season one's very own goth girl. Like some of the others, she wasn't exactly in the perfect mood.

"Morning Gwen," Trent greeted to his girlfriend. "How ya feeling?"

"Terrible. Absolutely terrible," she groaned.

"Uh, okay then," he replied while backing away a bit. "I'm gonna go grab you a seat alright?"

"..."

"Um, okay then," he said awkwardly as he ran off to find them somewhere to sit.

_Ugh, I feel terrible,_ she thought to herself. _Maybe I should have stayed in bed with Beth._

_Heh, that's not gonna help you one bit Gwenneth._

_What the?_ Gwen thought while shaking her head. "Did someone just say something?" She whispered. "... Then again," she shrugged. "Didn't sound like anyone. Just my imagination I guess."

As she walked towards Trent, the door slammed open revealing a yawning Jen outside. Although there wasn't as much glaring as there was the previous day, she got the message and found a spot for herself in the corner. "Crap, this is just like middle school all over again," she groaned as she slammed herself to the seat.

The only ones who decided to give her company were Noah, Cody, and Izzy.

"Hey Jen!" Izzy greeted as if she forgot the whole mishap from last night. "Guess what, I just changed my name to Kalidescope! Isn't that pretty?! You can call me E-Scope for short!"

She shot a "what the heck is going on?" look at the two geeks.

"Don't ask. Just don't ask," Noah quickly replied.

Meanwhile at the other side of the mess hall, Gwen was groggily chewing on the rations the ex-campers had supplied for themselves.

"Uh, you okay girl?" Leshawna asked the goth. "You're kind of pale."

"..."

"Paler than usual I mean."

"If you must know," she groaned. "I feel absolutely terrible right now. And I think I'm starting to hear things."

"Did you catch what Beth caught?" Trent suggested.

"That's the thing," Gwen replied. "She didn't catch a thing and she just went all sick."

"What?" Trent asked in confusion.

"The night _she_ first got here," Gwen started. Personally, she didn't think it was fair to blame her for everything, but she was afriad the others did. "We were playing Truth or Dare and Izzy got Beth to say Sally Nova or something in front of a mirror. She got freaked out or something. She's been in bed ever since."

"So that's whats going on with her?"

"Apparently."

"Think we should go check on her?" Leshawna asked the two.

The couple gave a "sure, why not" shrug and followed the ghetto girl out of the musty mess hall and into the even mustier Gophers cabin.

As the door creaked open, Leshawna asked, "Hey, Beth, you okay girl?"

The comment would've had more effect if it weren't for the fact that the bed Beth was in for the past two days was messed up and in lack of a body resting on it.

"What the?" Trent gaped.

Throughout all the commotion, no one noticed that the mirror that was left on the floor all this time was missing too.

-

Another day of the same day closed. Gwen sighed as she walked into the empty cabin, being the first one in. Everyone had been searching for Beth all day after her, Trent, and Leshawna went to check up on her.. No one found any clues to her dissapearence but, frankly, no one but Lindsay actually cared for her.

_Not worried about your friend? Well, you'll be joining her soon, Gwenneth_.

_What the? Again? _Gwen thought, startled by the voice. "Who are you?" She heard herself shouting off to the voice.

_Me? I'm your worst nightmare. Better yet, I'm all of your worst nightmares, _the voice snickered.

"Well, show yourself!"

_Show myself? Why, I can't do that. I'm merely in your head!_

_What?!_

_Hee, hee, that's right. I know what you think, I can make you feel like you're about to throw up, I can change up your speech, and pretty soon,__** I can control you**__._

"YOU CAN WHAT?!" Gwen screeched as loud as the cry of a wolf.

"Hey, what's with the screaming?"

Turning around with a pounding heartbeat, Gwen was glad that it was only Bridgette there.

"You're never going to believe this!" She exclaimed with a spooked out face.

"What?" Bridgette asked, her eyebrow nudged, as Lindsay, Courtney, Jen, Heather, and Leshawna came over to see what was going on.

_*sigh* Have you not heard what I just said that I can do?_

"There's a spirit in my heaaaaek," Gwen replied, her tongue slurred in the proccess.

_What the heck?! _She thought.

"Wow, I guess hanging out with fellow losers finally messed up your brain, huh weird goth girl?" Heather laughed, gaining disapproving glares from the others.

As Bridgette and Courtney left for the Bass cabin and the remaining girls heading towards their beds after a long day of searching, Gwen began attempting to sound out the word "head", but failed miserably each and every time.

_The hell?!_

_You do not know how amusing this is to me right now, _the voice chuckled.

_Get out of my friggin mind!!_

_Make me._

_Ugh, you are acting like a snotty, bitchy little kid!_

_That's the point._

_... Wait, you're a kid?_

_Uh, yah. Haven't you noticed that I have the same laugh as the ghost you've heard for the past few days._

After a brief silence, she slapped herself in the forehead, knowing how obvious it was. The facial expressions and movements she was generating in her conversation with the voice in her head was gaining many strange and uneasy stares by the other girls in the cabin.

"Uh, Gretta," Lindsay said with a creeped out expression with an addtion of calling Gwen by the wrong name like she always had. "Are you okay?"

_No I am not okay! Does it look like I'm okay! _She was about to tell it out on the dumb blond, but as she felt the pressure in her throat, no noise was made.

_... Damn you!!_

_Tsk, tsk, Gwenneth..._

_Quit calling me that!_

_What? Because you hate it that no one else has that name?_

_SHUT THE F- UP!!_

_Watch the language missy. : )_

Grumbling, Gwen walked to her bed, angry that she couldn't do anything with the spirit in her head.

_Great, just great,_she thought as she got back in bed.

_If you think this is bad, wait 'til I get enough energy to control you completey! ; )_

**-**

**I've gotta say, that kind of sucked and seemed too rushed... Oh who cares. I finished the chap and that's all that matters.**


End file.
